


Kitten

by phichithamsters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, Ice, Kitten, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Temperature Play, Top Otabek Altin, fantasies coming true, ice on yuri, kitten play but like... toned down, otayuri - Freeform, service top otabek atlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phichithamsters/pseuds/phichithamsters
Summary: “So… I’ve been looking at some things…” Yuri started, and then turned the computer screen to face Otabek.Before Yuri could click to the next window, Otabek had pulled out his wallet and was typing in his credit card information. Yuri was surprised.“Are you really okay with this? Like, you really wanna do this?” he asked.Otabek looked at him and blinked in confusion, before turning back to the computer and clicking without hesitation “Express Shipping.”--Yuri has a fantasy. Otabek is more than willing to help out.





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> this is... how you say... pwp
> 
> CHECK OUT THIS [AMAZING ART](https://twitter.com/scribblingmin/status/1145786468062789632?s=12) OF YURI BY @MinMinn!!! I am so excited and honored that she drew this and I can't thank her enough. She also has other art on twitter too, so show her lots of love!

Yuri posed the idea while they were sitting in a cafe. He was scrolling through his phone, sipping on a chai latte (because no matter how old he was, Yuri still couldn’t quite understand the appeal of coffee), while Otabek was reading a book. The sun was shining lazily on the two as they sat, talking idly, but mostly just enjoying each other’s company in contented silence.

“Look,” Yuri said after a stretch, holding out his phone for Otabek to see. Otabek’s eyes scanned the screen and then flicked up to Yuri.

“Cute.”

Yuri grunted and kept scrolling. The picture was an edit of Yuri as a kitten, complete with kitten ears and whiskers and a little tail that danced playfully back and forth. Otabek watched him and took a sip of his coffee.

“You know, I kind of like those edits,” Yuri said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. 

Otabek almost spat out his coffee. Yuri? Enjoying something his rabid fans had created? The thought was laughable.

But then he saw that Yuri was staring at him, a slight blush spreading across his face. Otabek raised one eyebrow.

“You… like them?” 

Yuri crossed his arms and looked away. 

“Nevermind,” he huffed. Otabek sat his mug down gently on the table, gazing at Yuri with a curious glint in his eyes. 

“Yura…?”

Yuri pouted.

“It’s not a big deal. Stop looking at me like that.”

But Otabek was too damn perceptive. He kept his eyes trained on Yuri, head tilting to the side with the hint of a smirk on his lips. 

“Is there something you would like to tell me?” Otabek asked, leaning forward across the table. Yuri could feel his warm breath on his face and it made him blush. He looked around at the cafe which was full of couples making eyes at each other, families with loud kids, and students doing their homework. Not the appropriate time _or_ place.

“Um… maybe later,” Yuri mumbled, letting his hair fall in his face. He didn’t say another word.

Otabek gave Yuri a curious look, and then went back to reading.

—

When they arrived at home, Otabek asked again. 

“I wish you would stop pestering me,” Yuri said, scowling. “I told you it’s not a big deal.” 

He took off his shoes and sunk down into their couch in the living room. Otabek shrugged.

“Alright, if you really want me to drop it.”

Otabek paused, and Yuri could feel the intensity of his stare. It made his face hot, and for the millionth time, Yuri cursed himself for dating someone who could start a fire with just one look. 

“But… it doesn’t seem like you want me to.”

Yuri’s heart was beating loudly in his ears. God damn the man, they had been together for too long. Otabek could read him like a large print book.

Yuri crossed his arms and huffed loudly, but managed to mumble a “Be right back” before he left to grab his laptop from their bedroom. When he got back, he sat down on the couch and began to open some saved tabs. Unprompted, Otabek plopped down next to him.

“So… I’ve been looking at some things…” Yuri started, and then turned the computer screen to face Otabek. 

Before Yuri could click to the next window, Otabek had pulled out his wallet and was typing in his credit card information. Yuri was surprised.

“Are you really okay with this? Like, you really wanna do this?” he asked.

Otabek looked at him and blinked in confusion, before turning back to the computer and clicking without hesitation “Express Shipping.” 

Yuri grinned.

—

Yuri looked at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath. He was nervous, but he was also turned on, so it was more than enough to cancel out the slight trepidation. He bit his lip, running his fingers over his skin, trying out a few poses in the mirror. He smiled, wicked and catlike, which, he noted, completed the entire look. It was exactly what he was going for. He adjusted the headband and took one more hard look at himself in the mirror for good measure.

Yuri was dressed like a cat. More specifically, he was dressed like a kitten, because that was _much_ cuter. He wore a set of cat ears, set in amongst his silky blonde hair, fuzzy and white on the outside and light pink on the inside. His chest was (barely) covered by a sheer white bra, embellished with embroidered daisies, nipples peeking through from underneath. There were two thin ribbons that attached to the front of the bra and criss-cross over his chest, connecting midway down Yuri’s back. He was also wearing a pair of lacy, high-waisted panties that matched his underwear, because Yuri was a man of taste. The underwear was more of a skirt, really; cinched at his abdomen and then puffing out just so around his hips. The back of it… well. It wasn’t so much of a “back” as it was a thin strip of fabric that dipped below his ass and disappeared. 

Yuri looked good, if he did say so himself. It had always been a fantasy of his, dressing up in lingerie, but it never crossed his mind to add the… well... feline aspect. Not that Yuri wanted to completely embrace a lifestyle of _acting_ like a cat, but he could get behind a pair of ears and some cute underwear. The idea had arisen one day when he came across a fan edit of him as a cat, crawling seductively along the ice. Yuri had no idea where they had gotten the footage, but all he could think about was how it made his breath catch in his throat, his face growing red, and a warmth spreading from his stomach all the way down to his— 

Yuri shook his head. He had a long night ahead of him and he knew he shouldn’t get too worked up this early. He could hear Otabek shuffling in the bedroom, fabric rustling as he sat on the bed, probably a little nervous as well. Yuri fluffed up his hair one more time in the mirror before calling out;

“Beka, love, are you ready?”

Yuri heard Otabek scoff.

“I’ve been waiting patiently, my dear.” 

Yuri stared at the heels that were sitting, neatly nestled in their shoebox, on the bathroom counter. Well, if he had already come this far, Yuri mused, there was no reason not to go all in. He slipped on the strappy shoes before opening the bathroom door and stepping out with confidence. It wasn’t his first time in heels, after all.

“My love, you can open your eyes now,” Yuri called from across the room, trying to strike a pose without looking ridiculous. Otabek sat on the edge of their bed, wearing a pair of dress pants and a white collared shirt with a tie (for no reason other than he thought the occasion called for it. And because the sight turned Yuri on something fierce). 

Otabek opened his eyes and they immediately widened, taking in the sight of a scantily clad Yuri standing sinfully, yet somehow angelically, before him. He let out a sharp exhale, clenching his jaw so that his mouth wouldn’t drop open and stay that way forever.

“Fuck, Yura.”

Yuri smiled wickedly. He could see the outline of Otabek’s cock in his pants, already hard and straining against the layers of fabric. He was proud of himself for still being able to elicit such a reaction from his boyfriend all these years later. 

Yuri could _also_ see the ropes, hanging from the headboard of his bedpost, as well as the ones peeking out from under the mattress at the bottom of the bed. Now it was Yuri’s turn to get hard, his bulge only just hidden by the tiny piece of white lace that served as underwear.

“You like what you see?” Yuri practically purred as he walked slowly over to the bed. Otabek licked lips and stared at him hungrily, and Yuri could see his hands were gripping the sheets tightly. Yuri sauntered over, the master of seduction, until he was right in front of Otabek. He lifted his heel and nudged Otabek’s legs apart so he could stand in the middle of them, draping his arms lazily over Otabek’s shoulders. 

Otabek looked up at Yuri, expression neutral. His eyes, however, were wild and dark, and Yuri could feel them as they began to slide down his body, slowly taking everything in. Yuri shuddered slightly.

When Otabek was done undressing Yuri with his eyes, he lifted his face to brush Yuri’s lips gently. 

“Can you tell me our safe word, my love?” he asked in a low voice.

“Katsudon,” Yuri replied with a smirk. Otabek buried his face into Yuri’s chest.

“Good,” Otabek murmured into Yuri’s skin. Yuri felt his face flush and his body buzzed where Otabek’s lips moved. He let himself close his eyes, tilting his head back…

Suddenly, he was grabbed by the shoulders, turned abruptly and pushed down roughly onto the bed. He landed flat on his back with a gasp.

He opened his eyes to see Otabek, standing over him with a dangerous expression on his face. 

“Now let’s begin, kitten.” 

— 

Yuri shifted on the bed, already feeling the red ropes beginning to irritate his wrists. Not that he could move much, with his hands tied above to opposite bedposts and yanked tight over his head. Otabek had made quick work of him, methodically undressing Yuri while also tightening the binds around Yuri’s wrists and ankles. Otabek had left Yuri’s lingerie on, and had already snapped the straps of Yuri’s bra enough times to leave red marks. Each time, it made Yuri wince and each time it also made him harder. 

“How long does it take to tie a knot?” Yuri asked impatiently, lifting his head to peer down at Otabek, who was working with the ropes on his ankle. Otabek looked up sharply, and his expression made Yuri instantly regret opening his mouth.

Otabek stood up and walked to the top of the bed, coming level with Yuri’s head. He stared at Yuri, and with one finger, lifted Yuri’s chin so that Yuri was able to look him in the eye.

“Don’t forget, we’ve already started,” he said cooly. Yuri gulped.

“Next time you speak out of line, kitten, I’m afraid it’ll have consequences.” 

Yuri’s felt his face grow hot when he heard his boyfriend call him kitten. Something about the way that Otabek said it, a slight lilt coloring his voice, cold and controlling but also deliciously smooth… it made something hot flash through Yuri’s stomach. He savored it. 

Still making eye contact, Otabek grabbed a fistful of Yuri’s hair and tugged, not so hard that it stung, but just enough so that Yuri knew he could make it hurt… if he wanted to. Otabek paused for emphasis, before walking back around to finish binding Yuri to the bed.

Otabek finished tying the last knot, pulling it taught with a yank that made Yuri yelp. Otabek raised his eyebrows slightly at the noise but didn’t say anything. He ran his hand from Yuri’s ankle up his leg, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. He wasn’t even looking at Yuri’s face, just slowly, _painfully_ slowly, following his own fingers as his nails dug gently into Yuri’s skin. All Yuri could do was clench his teeth and watch, because even though he wanted to tell his Mr. Grey incarnate of a boyfriend to _hurry it up_ , Yuri could tell by his expression that anymore disobedience would not be met with another slap on the wrist (no pun intended).

Otabek finally paused his hand on Yuri’s waist, and his fingers seemed to touch every place, every inch of his skin that wasn’t his cock that was already hard and throbbing and straining against the sheer fabric of his panties. His fingers dipped below the elastic of his underwear, rubbing the lace through his fingers, letting it snap back onto Yuri’s skin. As much as he hated it, Yuri loved to be teased.

Yuri inhaled sharply as Otabek loosened his tie and began to undo the buttons on his shirt slowly, absolutely dripping in sex. He kept his eyes trained on Yuri, who was wondering what he was planning next— 

_Oh._

Otabek pulled off his tie and, with a wicked grin, slipped it over Yuri’s eyes: a silky, impromptu blindfold. Yuri tried not to let his fear show as his vision went dark and he lost the sense of sight. 

“Are you excited, Kitten?” 

Yuri flinched. Otabek’s deep voice rang in his ears, the sound coming from somewhere to the right of him that he couldn’t quite pinpoint. Damn his senses, and damn his terrible hearing from the years of playing his music too loud in his headphones. Yuri wasn’t able to tell where Otabek was, and that made him nervous. Yuri’s whole body was tensed.

Something cracked and pain bloomed across his ribcage. Yuri hissed.

“I asked you a question,” came the low voice, still to his right.

“Jesus Christ, Beka, is that a fucking whip—” 

Another crack and Yuri yelped in pain this time. _Right. Answer the question._ Yuri took a shaky breath.

“Yes, Bek— Otabek, I am,” he whispered, thinking it best to address his beloved Beka by his full name. He felt a bead of sweat drip from his forehead, but Yuri couldn’t remember registering that he was hot.

He heard Otabek’s footsteps walk away from the bed, which allowed Yuri to relax his muscles just a little bit until he heard the sound of objects dropping into something metal. He turned his head towards the sound and tried to calm his breathing - heavy because he did not forsee being fucking _blindfolded_ — but at the same time it was also turning him on and making his cock leak against him. Yuri silently cursed and praised Otabek for knowing exactly how to drive him to the absolute edge.

Otabek was back in Yuri’s space, and even though Yuri couldn’t hear him he could feel Otabek’s hot breath in his ear as he placed something on the bedside table with a soft thud. Yuri would bet anything that Otabek was smiling as he listened to Yuri’s shallow breathing and watched him twist against the restraints, and the thought of it made him squirm even more.

Otabek’s breath hummed in his ear, filling the room, and suddenly Yuri felt something cool and leathery was being dragged across his skin, followed by cold metal that clanked, and _fucking christ,_ Otabek had taken off his belt and was using it as some kind of makeshift riding crop. Yuri tensed as it passed over the spot on his ribs that he could feel was going to leave a welt. 

“Alright, kitten,” Otabek said in a low voice, the sound coming from the other side of Yuri’s head this time. Yuri exhaled sharply.

“Since _you_ get to indulge in your little, _fantasies—”_

Otabek tugged on a rope which made Yuri’s arm jerk painfully.

“— we’re going to try something new.” 

Yuri tried to steady his breathing and suppressed a groan at the sound of Otabek’s voice, deep and sultry and crackling with electricity. He heard a small _clink_ on the table beside him, and clenched his fists in anticipation.

Yuri yelped as he felt something cold and wet press onto the middle of his chest. The sensation traveled up, between his ribs, leaving a trail of frost on his skin. _It’s ice,_ Yuri realized, his head spinning from the new sensation. He bit his bottom lip, trying not to whine as the cold sent jolts of pleasure underneath the surface of his skin.

Otabek was silent as he dragged the ice cube up Yuri’s delicate body, pushing it harder into the skin whenever Yuri tried to wiggle away. 

“Ahh… Otabek….. This is—” Yuri’s mind went blank as he tried to finish his sentence, only able to focus on the _deliciously_ cold ice trailing up his skin, across his collarbones, onto his neck.

“Do you like this, kitten?” Otabek asked in a deep voice. He sounded as pleased as Yuri felt.

“Mmm… yes, Otabek. Yes…” Yuri whispered, shifting his body against his restraints. When he felt Otabek remove the piece of ice, Yuri whined in protest, still feeling the tingle on the place it had just been. 

Yuri felt Otabek use one hand to push his bra to the side, and with the other he played with Yuri’s exposed nipple, cold from holding the ice. Yuri tilted his chest upwards towards the sensation—- 

Suddenly there was a sharp pain on his other nipple, and Yuri gasped as Otabek pressed the ice cube down hard onto him through the gauzy fabric of his bra. Yuri threw his head back in surprise and groaned, trying to shift away from Otabek’s hands, but one of his hands held the ice cube down firmly, while the other pinched at his other nipple painfully. All Yuri could do was tug at his restraints, tiny, desperate whines escaping his lips.

“Beka— I mean, Otabek, Jesus! Oh, god— it’s so cold! I—” 

Otabek found it somewhere in his sadistic little heart to remove the ice cube from Yuri’s chest, leaving him panting, his mouth slightly open, a blush running from his cheeks down to his neck. But his respite only lasted for a few seconds, because soon enough Otabek attacked Yuri’s other nipple with frost, and Yuri was reduced to a writhing, whiny mess.

When Otabek finally, _finally_ lifted the ice cube from Yuri’s chest, Yuri heard Otabek drop it into something on the bedside table and Yuri allowed himself a small sigh of relief. Otabek saw it and chuckled lowly.

“Oh, honey, I wouldn’t relax just yet…” 

Otabek placed both of his hands on Yuri’s sides and Yuri felt the bed shift as Otabek climbed on, straddling his knees. He bent over Yuri, who shivered at Otabek’s hot breath on his skin. Otabek placed his lips, gently, on Yuri’s for a brief moment, but before Yuri could kiss him back with the passion that was raging in his body, Otabek moved his head and began to kiss Yuri’s jaw, his collarbone, his chest… Yuri bit his lip again to suppress a moan that made its way out of his mouth anyways. He was gasping for breath now, as if the air in the room was too thin, and he thrust his hips upwards to try to find some friction, any friction, but Otabek was holding himself just above Yuri so that he couldn’t reach. 

Otabek pushed the bra up to expose Yuri’s chest and continued to kiss downwards, reaching his nipples which were still raw and sensitive from the ice. Yuri moaned as Otabek’s warm tongue traced lazy circles around one, and then between the two, and then his other. Yuri was aching now, desperately wanting to be touched. His hands clenched and pulled at the ropes around his wrists.

“Otabek… please— please stop teasing me,” Yuri’s voice was barely above a whisper as he started to plead. Yuri had hoped that he could hold out longer before he turned to begging but… well, times were getting desperate. 

Otabek sat up, removing his lips from Yuri’s skin. He could feel Otabek’s body heat moving away from him, and somehow, Yuri thought, it was worse than the teasing. 

“You want me to stop, kitten?” Otabek asked dangerously. Yuri tensed, trying to form the words in his brain even though his cock was screaming for attention and taking up the better part of his thinking.

“No!” Yuri shouted a little too quickly. Even though he was blindfolded, he could practically feel Otabek smiling above him, sly and sexy. 

“No—- no, please don’t stop, Beka. Please,”

Yuri could feel his resolve unraveling; the only thing that mattered was the feeling of Otabek, his mouth on Yuri’s mouth or his hands on Yuri’s skin. _God,_ the thought made his dick even harder, if that were even possible. 

Yuri took some deep breaths.

“Beka, please, Beka— I want you to… I want you to _touch me,_ please…” Yuri groaned.

“You want me to touch you, is that right kitten?” Otabek echoed, bringing his hands down to grip Yuri’s waist.

“Yes…” Yuri breathed. He wasn’t sure what Otabek had in store, but he knew that anything, _anything_ had to be better than this slow tease that Otabek was doing with his mouth, right?

Right?

Yuri felt one of Otabek’s hands leave his hips and he thought for one blessed moment that maybe, maybe he was going to grab Yuri’s cock and finally give him some release— 

Wrong. 

Otabek dropped another ice cube onto Yuri’s stomach, and he hissed in surprise. Before Yuri could process the new sensation, he felt Otabek’s mouth close around the ice cube and begin dragging it slowly, painfully slowly, down his abdomen. 

Otabek’s hot mouth paired with the chill from the ice cube sent Yuri into a frenzy, panting and thrashing against the ropes. Otabek’s legs locked on top of Yuri’s to hold him down, and one hand reached up to press fingertips into Yuri’s chest like a goddamn pianist to keep him steady. Otabek slid the ice across Yuri’s skin, his tongue darting in and out, and Yuri felt like he was too hot, and he was groaning and gasping for air, strings of incoherent words spilling out of his mouth. 

Otabek brought the piece of ice to the Yuri’s pelvis, the top of his chin barely brushing Yuri’s cock. The tiny touch was enough to make Yuri wild, and he tried to buck his hips upward, but Otabek kept a strong grip on Yuri’s waist so that he couldn’t move no matter how much he struggled.

Otabek was ignoring his cock, which was hard and red and wet with precome that was soaking through the fabric of his panties. It was driving Yuri crazy, causing him to sweat and pant and moan and whine. Otabek kissed his hip bones and inner thighs and stomach and abs and worshipped him, which would have been wonderful normally except Yuri was going mad, and every place that Otabek’s lips touched sent shivers up his spine and made him moan through clenched teeth.

Finally, Otabek let up with a final kiss and flick of his tongue to the top of Yuri’s thigh.

“You’ve been _such_ a good boy, haven’t you, kitten?” Otabek asked seductively. Yuri just nodded from behind his blindfold, trying to remember how to breathe properly.

“So now, I’m going to give my kitten a little reward,” Otabek whispered, laying a kiss on one of Yuri’s hips and then the other. Yuri could only hear the words _my kitten_ and it made it whimper.

“But you can’t come until I tell you. Do you understand?”

Yuri whispered a breathy _yes_ but it wasn’t loud enough so Otabek bit down on the sensitive skin of Yuri’s inner thigh and he yelped.

“I can’t hear you, kitten. You’ll need to speak up,” Otabek hummed onto Yuri’s skin. He gently tugged the sheer fabric of Yuri’s underwear down his legs, dragging it leisurely over Yuri’s aching cock. Yuri moaned at the stimulation and he tried to grind against it, but Otabek was providing no such relief. Once he was fully freed, Otabek repositioned himself on the bed, so that his head right over Yuri’s waist.

“Yes, Beka, please— anything you say, Beka, anything,” Yuri groaned. 

Otabek was silent for a second, and Yuri wondered for a moment what he was doing down there…

“Ah, ahhh— oh _god,_ Beka, yes…” Yuri whimpered as Otabek lips closed around the tip of Yuri’s cock. The feeling was so warm, so _good_ , that Yuri bucked his hips to force Otabek to go deeper, deeper— 

Otabek removed his mouth and made a small, disapproving noise. Yuri screamed internally and whined loudly.

“Kitten, play nice.” 

Otabek’s words were sharp and dangerous. Yuri licked his lips, trying to bring some moisture back to his mouth which had gone dry from all of the panting, and he tried to stay as still as possible.

“Otabek, I— I promise I’ll be a good boy, just, please...” he whispered.

“Beg for it, kitten.”

Yuri threw his head back and groaned.

“Please, Beka, please suck my dick. Please, I want to feel your mouth on me, I want to _feel_ you, god, _please_ Beka— I need it, please—”

Yuri’s begging was cut off as Otabek brought his head back down and took Yuri into his mouth, swirling the tip of Yuri’s cock with his tongue. Yuri moaned loudly and gripped his restraints, squeezing his eyes shut and trying not to involuntarily thrust his hips upwards.

With one hand, Otabek grabbed the base of Yuri’s dick, and then _swallowed_ him to the base, causing Yuri let out a string of profanity in multiple languages because his brain had definitely short circuited. Yuri couldn’t focus on anything except Otabek’s _mouth_ , hot and delicious and sucking him off so goddamn well.

Yuri had been close to coming ever since Otabek kissed him with the ice, so the feeling of Otabek’s soft and tender mouth bobbing up and down, his tongue licking the tip was enough to make Yuri explode. He felt a pleasure building deep in his abdomen as he whimpered and whined and whispered _fuck_ and _yes_ and _please_ over and over again.

“Beka— ah!! I— god, fuck, Beka! I’m going to… I’m going to—” Yuri was cut off by Otabek deepthroating him yet again. He hummed with his mouth still around Yuri’s cock, and the vibrations made Yuri curl his toes and arch his back, it felt so _fucking good_ and he didn’t know if he could stop himself.

“Please, Beka, I’m about to come— I… I can’t hold… I…” Yuri was whispering, panicked, as the pleasure surged in his groin, and he was about to let go—

Otabek took his mouth off, causing Yuri screamed in frustration.

“Oh my _god,_ I was so close, please— please let me come, Otabek, _please,”_ Yuri begged, his voice high and needy. Yuri could just imagine how desperate he looked, face flushed, hair matted with sweat, skin red and blotchy, wrists and ankles raw from tugging against the ropes that still held him open on the bed.

“Not until I say, kitten.”

With that, Otabek took Yuri into his mouth again, bobbing his head up and down faster. Yuri ground his teeth and moaned and felt the pressure building in his groin again, hot and intense and so, so good.

Otabek slipped one of his hands underneath Yuri to play with his balls, ever so lightly and then squeezing gently, and Yuri thought he was going to black out from the sensation. He had never felt so much pleasure in his life and it was verging on painful— tears were beginning to prick at the corner of his eyes. Otabek was still sucking Yuri’s dick, lazily now, because the mere sensation of his mouth was enough to make Yuri scream. Loudly.

“Beka! Beka, please!” Yuri choked out with a sob. “I can’t take it— ahh, god— FUCK, Otabek, please!” 

Otabek continued to say nothing but started to move his mouth more quickly again, sucking his cheeks in to feel every part of Yuri’s cock in his mouth, and it was leaking with precome.

Yuri gripped at his restraints and they cut into his wrists making them redder, and he thrashed around, tears falling from beneath his blindfold because he was at his absolute limit, and he was whining and yelling curses and begging, and Yuri didn’t know how much longer he could take before he came or passed out from the effort— 

“You can come now, kitten.”

Yuri faintly heard the words over his own screaming.

“You’ve been such a good little kitten. Come for me, Yura, I want to taste you.”

The sound of Otabek’s voice brought Yuri over the edge, and Yuri’s vision whited out as he came into Otabek’s mouth, thrusting his hips forward to meet the back of Otabek’s throat. The waves of pleasure rocked him until he heard someone was screaming, and that someone was him, and that voice broke as he choked out a sob that sounded like Otabek’s name. 

Yuri could still hear Otabek’s voice ringing in his ear, repeating _you’ve been such a good little kitten_ and _I want to taste you,_ and Yuri barely registered Otabek murmuring praise as he cleaned Yuri off with his mouth.

“ — you were so good, kitten, and you taste so good— ” 

Through his post-orgasm haze, Yuri smiled blissfully. He watched as Otabek finished licking Yuri’s come off of his body and crawled up the bed to kiss Yuri on the mouth. Yuri could taste the ghost of himself on Otabek’s mouth and so he stuck out his tongue to lick Otabek’s bottom lip, sighing heavily.

Otabek kissed his neck gently, and then whispered in Yuri’s ear,

“We’re not done yet, kitten.”

Yuri froze, sweat falling from his hair to his face. Thankfully, Yuri felt Otabek sit up on the bed and reach his hands around Yuri’s head to untie the tie that was serving as his blindfold.

Yuri squinted as the dim light hit his eyes, and he blinked for a couple of seconds before he was able to finally register the scene in front of him. 

His wrists and ankles were rubbed raw, red and angry from the ropes. His body was a mess, sticky with sweat and patchy, and his cock looked so sensitive it hurt to even look at it. And then there was Otabek, who in the process of everything, had taken off his clothes and was sweating, his face flushed. His cock was large and hard and shiny with precum, and all Yuri wanted to do was return the favor for Otabek, make him moan and scream out Yuri’s name like he just did Otabek’s. 

It seemed like Yuri would get to fulfill that fantasy, because Otabek was carefully untying the ropes around Yuri’s ankles and kissing them where they were beginning to bruise. Yuri exhaled peacefully as Otabek moved up to untie his hands, allowing Yuri to flop down on the bed. Otabek then carefully lifted Yuri up to unhook his bra, and finished sliding his panties off all the way. Once he was done kissing Yuri’s wrists, he climbed back into bed, and Yuri reached between Otabek's legs. 

Otabek slapped his hand away with a smirk.

“That’s not what we’re doing right now, kitten,” he said in a low voice. 

Otabek grabbed something from the bedside table, and then moved back to the bottom of the bed. Yuri watched with horror and absolute delight as Otabek opened the lube and began to drip it over his fingers, making eye contact the whole time.

Yuri propped himself up on his elbows to watch as Otabek kissed Yuri’s sensitive cock (which made Yuri wince) and then stick his middle finger very slowly into Yuri. 

“Beka, what are you… I can’t— I can’t take any more… ahhhh…” Yuri whimpered as Otabek began to stretch him with one finger. He ignored Yuri’s whines and stuck another finger in, and then another, which made Yuri groan loudly each time. 

Yuri could feel Otabek’s fingers inching dangerously close to his prostate, until Otabek curved them just slightly and Yuri screamed, his back arched in pleasure. Otabek just smiled deviously and added a fourth finger, and Yuri was panting and moaning as tears rolled down his face.

“Good kitten, are you ready for round 2, then?” Otabek asked with another smirk that made Yuri throw his head back in frustration. When he recovered, he looked down to see, to his surprise, that he was hard again, even though he was still reeling from his last orgasm. 

Before he could say anything, Otabek removed his fingers and Yuri whined for the loss of them. 

“Patience, love,” Otabek said, opening the lube again to rub some on his own ridiculously hard cock. Otabek lined up his hips and teased Yuri’s opening with the tip of his cock, all while making eye contact that left Yuri redder than before.

“Do you want me inside of you, kitten?” Otabek whispered, placing one hand on the bed so he could lean over Yuri. Yuri’s breath caught in his throat as he looked at Otabek.

“Beka, I want you to fuck me. Please,” he added with a breathy moan for good measure. Otabek gave him a hungry look before pushing into Yuri.

Yuri gasped and threw his head back. Otabek was so deep inside of him and Yuri was _so_ full, and suddenly Otabek had both hands on either side of Yuri’s head, dropping his head into Yuri’s shoulder. 

Yuri whimpered into Otabek’s ear as he began to fuck Yuri, really rail him, who was already hard again and shaking with pleasure. Yuri threaded his hands into Otabek’s hair and held on for dear life as Otabek thrust, pounding Yuri harder and faster. Otabek reached a hand into Yuri’s hair, which knocked off the kitten ears that Yuri forget that he was wearing. Otabek pulled so that Yuri’s head was forced back and his mouth dropped open with an agonized groan.

Otabek moaned and attacked Yuri’s exposed neck, kissing and sucking and biting down until it was mottled with little red and purple marks. Yuri untangled one hand from Otabek’s hair and placed it above him on the headboard as Otabek fucked him, both of them rocking the bed. 

The hand in Yuri’s hair was removed and so Yuri took his free hand and lifted Otabek’s chin to kiss him, and Yuri felt the familiar pressure building in his groin again, and it _hurt_ but he wanted it, he wanted to come a second time. He could hear Otabek’s breaths getting shorter and soon enough he was groaning into Yuri’s lips. 

Yuri tilted his hips upwards and Otabek hit the spot inside of him and he groaned brokenly into Otabek’s mouth, and Otabek kept pounding that spot over and over, reaching one hand down to grab Yuri’s cock and begin pumping it. 

“Fuck, Beka, FUCK, please— god, please— fuck—" Yuri’s words were accented by a thrust from Otabek and a gasp from himself.

Yuri felt the pleasure building up to an unbearable amount and he struggled to remember the words to ask for permission, just whining and cursing instead, but Otabek seemed to get the message.

“Come for me, kitten,” he groaned into Yuri’s mouth, but before Otabek had finished speaking, Yuri was coming again into Otabek’s hand and all over his body, and he could faintly hear himself screaming Otabek’s name and cursing some nonexistent god, tears running down his face. 

Otabek was shaking with exertion and pleasure and he fucked Yuri right through his orgasm until he finished, a minute later, gasping Yuri’s name and collapsing onto the bed. 

As Yuri tried to catch his breath, he felt Otabek running his hands through his blonde hair, whispering in his ear reassuringly. Suddenly, Yuri felt very sleepy, and so he closed his eyes, just to drift off for a little bit...

— 

When Yuri woke up, Otabek was standing over him wearing a towel around his waist. He gently lifted Yuri into a seated position and offered him a cup of water. Yuri leaned into him sweetly as he took a large drink, and it was cool and helped him clear some of the fuzziness his head.

Yuri closed his eyes briefly, and he felt Otabek leading him to the bathroom, where he saw Otabek had drawn a bath that was still warm and steaming. He sat Yuri down on the bathtub’s edge and began to clean the sweat and cum off of Yuri’s body with a warm washcloth that seemed to have materialized out of thin air. Yuri realized that the water he was holding in his hand was now tea, how _did_ Otabek do that, and so he took a small sip, savoring the flavor on his tongue and how he could feel the hot water travel down his throat and into his stomach. He instantly felt warm, and only then did he realize Otabek had been talking to him the whole time. 

“ — like the tea, Yura? That’s good. I’ll try to get you clean and then we can take a warm bath together, how does that sound?”

Otabek voice was low and gentle, and Yuri found himself smiling down at Otabek as he rubbed the washcloth over Yuri’s arms, tenderly massaging Yuri’s bruised wrists.

“Taking care of me, Beka?” Yuri mumbled happily. Otabek put the washcloth down and smiled up at Yuri. He took Yuri’s face in his hands and kissed him warmly. 

Otabek pulled away and tucked a strand of hair out of Yuri’s face. 

“C’mon, Yura, let’s take a bath. Then we can go to sleep,” he added with a smile. 

He helped Yuri into the soapy water and sat down behind him. The bath was warm and Yuri was mesmerized by the way that Otabek was stroking his arms and rubbing his back. He leaned into Otabek, laying his head back onto Otabek’s shoulder.

“Mmmm… this is nice,” Yuri murmured. “Beka, will you wash my hair?”

Otabek grabbed up a bottle of shampoo that was standing on the bathtub’s edge. He kissed Yuri’s shoulder.

“You read my mind,” he whispered into Yuri’s skin. 

Yuri let his mind be taken by the feeling of Otabek’s fingers in his hair. Yuri just leaned back towards Otabek’s touch and let himself fall into a sleepy trance as Otabek washed his hair, gently, all the while whispering love into Yuri’s ear.

After they had both gotten out of the bathtub and dried off, Yuri’s mind was beginning to feel a little clearer. When they walked back into the room, Yuri saw that Otabek had somehow managed to change the sheets, and so the two flopped into fresh bedding and Yuri thanked Otabek for his kindness and curled up against him, kissing his nose.

The two were just about to drift off into sleep when they heard scratching sounds on the door, the telltale sign of Potya wanting to be let in the room. Yuri groaned and turned to look at Otabek, who had a strange look on his face.

“What?” Yuri asked lazily. Otabek grinned.

“Do you think we should get another cat?”

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering... [here is Yuri's lingerie](https://www.etsy.com/listing/606439128/sexy-lingerie-see-through-camomile-mood) (nsfw)
> 
> Many thanks to @MinMinn for the amazing edits and @icyhotexplosions for the beta! 
> 
> \-- 
> 
> Thank YOU for reading! You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/phichithamsters) @phichithamsters as well.


End file.
